


When Jared is Scared of the Dark

by 3oclockrock



Series: Being Jared's Daddy [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oclockrock/pseuds/3oclockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's little side comes out during a game of laser tag when he gets an unexpected fright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jared is Scared of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done laser tag before, so I'm just making this all up from TV basically. Also, I just randomly chose cast members to be in this, so it's totally possible that some of these people were never in Vancouver at the same time.

Jensen had said more than once that if he wasn't an actor, he'd be a soldier. So when Bob Singer suggested a cast & crew bonding trip to the laser gun range? He was on board. _So. On. Board._ Bob had tried to divide everyone into teams, but Jensen had grabbed Jared by his tac vest and laid claim. Jared had grinned at him and patted the rifle slung over his shoulder. From there, Jensen took control of his team, sending them out into the dark.

The laser range was indoors, with lots of hidden pathways and half-walls were anyone could jump out and start shooting. Jensen took advantage and lasered down a few coworkers. Jim Beaver let out a healthy dose of curses as his vest lit up with death lights. No matter how good a swearer Jensen thought he was, he could always learn more from Jim. He gestured Kim forward, then motioned for Alona to wait. She darted ahead anyway and got shot. Jensen turned to signal Jared to take advantage of the brief distraction of her "death." There were three more opponents hiding around the corner if his calculations were right, and he knew he and Jared could run them down no problem. 

Jared wasn't there. Jensen hugged the wall and lifted his goggles. He squinted into the darkness, seeking out the illumination of the bursts of lasers from various areas of the large space. Jared had just been behind him. Seconds ago. Where was he? Jensen made a collection of hand signals to Kim, that he hoped conveyed "take over here", and crept back the way he'd come, keeping low and holding his rifle at the ready. As he rounded the wall, he tripped over Jared. Jared grunted as Jensen tucked and rolled. 

"Jared? What are you doing back here?"

"It's dark," Jared said quietly.

Jensen recognized the tone instantly. He slung his gun behind his back and tugged Jared close. Jared struggled, so Jensen let up in case he wanted to get away. "Scared," Jared said. "Sorry, I... I didn't know it would be like this."

"You don't like the dark?" He could barely make out Jared's head and only caught on that Jared was shaking it when Jared's hair brushed his face. 

"It's too small in here."

The area was huge. Jensen didn't know what he meant, but Jared didn't always make sense when he was little. And right now? He was little. Something had triggered him to drop into his little space. Jensen grabbed his hand, and Jared clung on. 

"You stay with me, okay? I'll take care of you and we'll go out of here."

"No. You're having fun. You shouldn't have to."

Jensen's heart broke as Jared's adult words came out in his Little voice. 

"Jay." Jared stilled. He knew the difference between Jay and Jared, just like Jensen knew the difference between Jensen and Jensen. Okay, it wasn't obvious to anyone else, but Jensen knew. They hadn't talked about Jared calling him Daddy. Jared called his actual father Daddy, so it might be a little weird, but maybe it wouldn't. Never know until you tried, right? Anyway. "Jay, the only thing I want to do right now is see you smile, and I can't see your handsome face in the dark, can I?"

"N-no Jensen."

Little voice. Jensen's heart crashed and leaped at the soft tones. He tugged at Jared's hand, got him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around Jared's back so he was bent forward too. "Okay, baby. You remember how to get out?"

Jared nodded. He was good with directions. Plop him into a corn maze and he'd be out in half the expected time. Sure enough, they were back at the exit in a few minutes. Jensen lifted Jared's gun free, then undid his tac vest. Jared fidgeted, casting nervous glances at the teenaged boy manning the returns table.

"Shh, shhh," Jensen said under his breath. He kept one hand on Jared's arm as he returned everything. The kid asked for an autograph. Jensen signed for him and declined on Jared's behalf, making up a story about Jared being sick.

"No, it's fine." Jared signed. Jensen hovered until he finished, knowing Jared would feel worse later about letting a fan down. When he got Jared out into the parking lot, Jared took a few deep breaths and seemed to come back to himself.

"Sorry. Man, I don't know what happened."

"You good now?" Jensen regarded him with care. 

"Yeah. I just, I don't know, something must have triggered me in there."

"I didn't think you were scared of the dark."

"I'm not. And I'm not scared of guns or of creeping around in the dark with a gun, but I just... I don't know. I lost track of you and I think I panicked a little."

"Hey. It's fine. I worry when you're out of my sight too."

"You kept going." A tinge of accusation crept into Jared's tone. "I slowed down and you kept going." Full on petulant now, and Little again, here in the parking lot filled with empty cars.

"Jay." Jensen spoke softly, touched his arm. Jared turned to him with a stricken expression. "I'm sorry. I should have looked out for you. That's on me. It's okay for you to feel the way you do. I should have been better."

Jared shook his head, face scrunched up like he was trying not to cry.

"Come on." Jensen pulled him to his car, opened up the back door because little boys don't sit in the front. Jared sniffled as he waited for Jensen to get things situated for him. Jensen moved the blanket over. After Jared climbed in, he draped it over Jared's lap and buckled the seat belt over it.

"You want your bear?"

"Yes please."

Jensen smiled and quickly gave Jared a peck on his cheek. Jared didn't get to be little in the car very often, but in the dark it was possible. He pressed it into Jared's arms. "All set, little boy?"

"Yeah." Jared gave him a shy smile. Thankfully, it seemed his urge to cry had passed. 

Jensen got into the driver's seat. He turned the ignition on and turned the radio to the Disney station. Little!Jared was a Frozen fanboy, and he squealed in delight when the "Do You Wanna Build a Snow Man" came on. Jensen laughed and sang along.

He pulled out into the street. He had a full tank of gas and all of Vancouver and its environs at his beck and call and no one to go home to. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do right now than drive around until the little boy sitting behind him had been lulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
